Only one For me (Pewdiepie FanFic)
by I3Pewd'sFanFic's
Summary: This is about Amethist a girl who gets teloported to Amnesia along with the ever famous Pewdie. Will you check out this story probably not can I come up with a better summary no


Only One For Me (PewDiePie FanFic)

Amethist wakes up in a weird place. Green bed Green canopy and a dresser, desk, and closet. She gets up to find a satchel of her things. She put on comfortable clothes and heads to look in the dresser closet and desks. She opens the first dresser drawer and finds a lantern oil and ladanadma (is that how you spell it ). She opens the second drawer and finds ladnanadma 2 sanity potions and one big jar of oil wgich she dumps with the first oil into the lantern putting the leftovers in her satchel. In the third drawer she finds a key a note and a small golden statue. She puts the rest in her bag but kept the golden statue "Allos - wait you aren't Pewdie who are you." The statue said "I'm Amethist who is this Pewdie you speak of." Amethist said "I am Stephano and Pewdie's name is Felix his youtube name is Pewdiepie." "Oh him let's go find him." Amethist suggested. "Ok he is in the room next to this one." Stephano said "Wait how do you know." Amethist asked "I can hear piggeh and him in the other room lets go." Stephano said. Amethist opened the door to her room and turned on the lantern. She walked to Felix's room and tried to open it but it was locked. Amethist remembered she had a key and she pulled it out and opened the door with it. In the room was a brown blondish haired man with blue eyes talking to a pink hairied man with pink eyes. They bothed turn to look at Amethist as she set Stephano. She waved shyly.

*Piggeh's P.O.V*  
>I was talking to Pewdie when I hear the door open and I turn to see who it is. It was a girl with dark brown hair that looked like it was black and she had green, red, and pink highlights. She had dark blue eyes and she was wearing red jeans, pink hightops, gold headphones, and a green shirt. She set Stephano down and waved shyly a small blush coming over her face.<p>

*Stephano's P.O.V*  
>Amethist set me down in the rom and shut the door. As soon as she set me down I turned human. As soon as she got done telling Pewdie and Piggeh her name she turned to me and smiled not shyly but a real smile unlike when she did with Piggeh and Pewd's. I smiled back and went to stand next to her while Pewdie tried to get Mr. Chair to turn human. Finally Mr. Chair agreed and he turned human. Amethist slid behind me some what when Mr. Chair turned human. Piggeh tried to hug her but she hid behind me. I couldn't help but chuckle. Piggeh looked hurt but walked back to Pewdie. Mr. Chair just greeted her while Pewdie stayed where he was studying her.<p>

A/N  
>Hey my name is Scar not really but why not say it is anyway. I was bored so I randomly started typing and this is what it became thanks for reading part two in an hour or so bai *brofist*Only One For Me (PewDiePie FanFic)<p>

Amethist wakes up in a weird place. Green bed Green canopy and a dresser, desk, and closet. She gets up to find a satchel of her things. She put on comfortable clothes and heads to look in the dresser closet and desks. She opens the first dresser drawer and finds a lantern oil and ladanadma (is that how you spell it ). She opens the second drawer and finds ladnanadma 2 sanity potions and one big jar of oil wgich she dumps with the first oil into the lantern putting the leftovers in her satchel. In the third drawer she finds a key a note and a small golden statue. She puts the rest in her bag but kept the golden statue "Allos - wait you aren't Pewdie who are you." The statue said "I'm Amethist who is this Pewdie you speak of." Amethist said "I am Stephano and Pewdie's name is Felix his youtube name is Pewdiepie." "Oh him let's go find him." Amethist suggested. "Ok he is in the room next to this one." Stephano said "Wait how do you know." Amethist asked "I can hear piggeh and him in the other room lets go." Stephano said. Amethist opened the door to her room and turned on the lantern. She walked to Felix's room and tried to open it but it was locked. Amethist remembered she had a key and she pulled it out and opened the door with it. In the room was a brown blondish haired man with blue eyes talking to a pink hairied man with pink eyes. They bothed turn to look at Amethist as she set Stephano. She waved shyly.

*Piggeh's P.O.V*  
>I was talking to Pewdie when I hear the door open and I turn to see who it is. It was a girl with dark brown hair that looked like it was black and she had green, red, and pink highlights. She had dark blue eyes and she was wearing red jeans, pink hightops, gold headphones, and a green shirt. She set Stephano down and waved shyly a small blush coming over her face.<p>

*Stephano's P.O.V*  
>Amethist set me down in the rom and shut the door. As soon as she set me down I turned human. As soon as she got done telling Pewdie and Piggeh her name she turned to me and smiled not shyly but a real smile unlike when she did with Piggeh and Pewd's. I smiled back and went to stand next to her while Pewdie tried to get Mr. Chair to turn human. Finally Mr. Chair agreed and he turned human. Amethist slid behind me some what when Mr. Chair turned human. Piggeh tried to hug her but she hid behind me. I couldn't help but chuckle. Piggeh looked hurt but walked back to Pewdie. Mr. Chair just greeted her while Pewdie stayed where he was studying her.<p>

A/N  
>Hey my name is Scar not really but why not say it is anyway. I was bored so I randomly started typing and this is what it became thanks for reading part two in an hour or so bai *brofist*<p> 


End file.
